


If Only, If Only

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Dom didn't know if he should laugh or cry when he sees RJ like this. He just wished that he could fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only, If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.  
> PR Bingo Prompt: unmorphed: exhaustion

Dominic didn't know if he should laugh or cry when he seen RJ like this. He looked so peaceful, curled up in the corner of his cage. He looked liked a giant puppy dog. Who was he kidding? RJ was a giant wolf and it was permanent.

He had thoughts every day about killing Dai Shi for doing this to his friend.

Everyday, he hated himself for not being here. Maybe if he came sooner…maybe if he would have called or checked in…

Maybe…could be…could have doesn't matter anymore.

Not that it mattered.

He sighed softly as he focused his attention back on RJ.

RJ may be quiet for now but he should know better. When he woke up, RJ would rage against his cell. He would try to claw at the metal bars. His cold eyes were stared at them like they were sides of meat.

Master Finn was beside himself…almost like he was grieving. Master Swoop and Master Phant try to help…really. Fran couldn't stay in the room long enough before running away crying. Lily had this stark expression on her face every time that she brought food. Casey was busy keep everything running…the team…and JKP but he would visit when he thought no one knew.

But they knew.

When he wasn't busy doing that, he was busy trying to cure RJ. Casey connected every team that had anyway to cure RJ. Mystic Force almost came every week with something that might work.

Nothing so far but they held out hope.

The only thing they had was hope.

And Theo?

Theo surprised the crap out of him. For a little guy who didn't like technology, he jumped into RJ's former designs like a pro. He finished countless of RJ's inventions including his morpher.

He was impressed.

When JKP got to busy for them to handle, Theo gave them all a look. Maybe, just Casey and Lily…he was too exhausted to care.

"Well…it looked like I am going to have to call him. I can imagine that he is going to be annoying about it. We need the help. We can't fight monsters and run JKP like this," Theo said.

"We have to. We have no choice," Casey.

"Who is it?" Lily said.

Theo pressed his lips together and didn't answer.

They got the answer soon enough.

Came through their door was Theo's twin brother. In every sense of word too, they look extacly alike. It was impossible to tell them a part on a bad day. He still couldn't believe it either. Theo had a twin.

They didn't really have time to talk when Theo ushered him into the back. Whatever was said, it took hours and when they came out, and both of them looked a little red eyed for his taste.

"My name is Lu…or Luan! Please to meetcha! I am totally going to help you guys." Theo's twin said with a grin.

"As long as you aren't in the kitchen." Theo said dryly.

"You are jealous that I am awesome," Luan said with a grin.

"I am jealous that your skills of destroying things rival a bulldozer."

"Says the power ranger," Luan said.

"You told him," Casey shouted.

"Would rather he find out when I run out of JKP? We need all the help we can get right now," Theo said.

Leave it to Theo to prove a point. He won't lie and say that Luan didn't grow on him. He did. He became their friend and covered for them more times than he could think of.

It was entire amusing to see Luan's crush on Clare and Clare's crush on Luan. Neither of them realized it.

He chuckled softly.

"Are you sleeping here again?" A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Theo standing there with his arm folded.

"Probably," He said with a shrug.

Theo walked over and took a seat next to him.

"He seemed peaceful now," Theo said

"It must be Chip's magical potion," He said.

"Or the sleep pills that Fran slipped into his food."

"That is it then."

Then a silence fell between them.

"We are worried about you."

"I am fine."

"You look like crap, Dom."

He felt a wave of anger wash over him.

"I AM FINE!" He said angrily.

"No, you aren't."

"What you go elected to tell me that I am not fine. Well, I don't. I feel like crap. I look at RJ and think to myself that I failed one of my best friends. Hell, sometimes, I feel like that I failed you guys."

"You didn't. You weren't here."

"I could have been! RJ called me earlier and I didn't come."

"Are you mind reader now? Can you predict the future?"

"No…but doesn't make the guilt go away."

"No, it doesn't."

He sighed as he looked at RJ.

"Do you think that we even fix him?"

Theo shrugged.

"We can hope."

"That is all we have."

"No…I'm going to sound like Lil for a moment. We have each other and that is what RJ would have wanted."

He nodded his head.

"You're right."

"Always," Theo said with a smile.

He laughed.

Another silence filled the air again. In the distance, he heard the gentle strokes of a guitar. Then he heard Luan's voice merge with the melody.

There is hope underneath these feet…

Bruises and blood

Sun make you blind

Don't let eat you…you can help but to be kind

You know what it is important with your back to the wall.

You can break metal chains when your friends won't let you fall. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic sitting on my computer unfinished for a long time now. Finally, I got around finishing it. The song is If Only by Fiction Plane. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
